


FrostPudding 2

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston invoked Loki Friggason and hot sex ensues. After Loki pleasured Tom in the bathtub Tom returns the favor in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostPudding 2

Tom quickly rinsed off from his interrupted bath and rushed back out into the main bedroom. He was doubting his sanity as he looked around the empty hotel suite. He had watched Loki strut out of the bathroom just a few moments earlier. He had quickly rinsed the bath salts from his skin and followed but the Norse God was nowhere to be found. He knew he wasn’t crazy, but wasn’t this nuts. Loki was just a part he played in a few movies, he couldn’t be real. And the God certainly hadn’t sucked him off to an amazing orgasm just a few moments ago.  
He looked around the empty suite and shook his head. Maybe he had dreamed it all. He was sure he wasn’t crazy but it had felt so real. Random mythological gods simply didn’t appear in men’s hotel rooms, right?  
He ran his hands through his damp hair, pushing his blonde curls off of his forehead. He was upset at the desertion but didn’t really know why. He had never done anything like that before and was a bit afraid to do more, but he felt, sort of, dumped. He sat on the foot of the bed and looked around once more. Still empty. He could have sworn that Loki had smirked at him before strutting off.  
He sighed and flopped back on the bed. Regardless of how it had happened, his bath had relaxed him. He decided to skip dinner and just go to bed. He put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the cool air conditioning. He was almost asleep, too lazy to cover himself in the increasing chill, when a deep menacing baritone broke the silence.  
“Look at you. All laid out like a feast.”  
Tom shot awake and scrambled backwards on the bed, only to be jerked to a halt by an iron grip around his ankle. A startled yell left him before he realized he was being held, quite easily, by Loki.  
“Loki! You scared the hell out of me! Where did you go?”  
“I’m sorry pet.”  
He didn’t sound sorry and the smirk was back in place. Tom tried to scoot back on the bed but Loki jerked him down again. He wasn’t exactly scared but his heart was beating fast.  
“I thought I dreamt you.”  
“That is how I usually visit mortals. I left to see what you would do. Mortals often panic. You did well. I’m pleased. Was it a good dream pet?”  
“Call me Tom. Please? Please use my name Loki.” Loki cocked his head and looked into his still troubled blue eyes. He patiently waited, releasing the skinny ankle and slowly beginning to stroke his calf. “I change everything about myself when I’m working. I give it everything I have. But…but this is me. The real me. Please?”  
Loki smiled. He was still naked and still distractingly aroused. He sat next to Tom and ran one graceful hand up his leg and firmly squeezed his thigh. Tom’s breathe quickened and he blushed when he realized he was getting hard again.  
“Needy thing, aren’t you…Tom? My question now.”  
“Yes sir, it was the best dream.”  
“Names do have a certain…appeal, don’t they? Say my name Tom and ask the question hiding behind those pretty lips.”  
“Yes sir…I mean…yes Loki. Um…do you want me to…um…suck you off too?”  
The blush rose higher and knowing he was doing it made it worse. He looked down, not able to meet the sparkling emerald eyes anymore.  
“Is this so hard for you? You are aroused. What is the problem? Why are you shy now? There was no shyness then you shoved your, quite impressive, cock down my throat. Well? Speak!”  
“Ah! I’m scared! I’m sorry Loki but I’ve never done this before! I’m scared. Will it…hurt?”  
Loki gracefully laid back until he was face to face with the actor. Fear was something he had understood since childhood. He gently pulled the trembling man into his arms and kissed him.  
“Come now, Tom, my pet. I am no monster to be feared. Look upon me. Am I so fearsome?”  
“You are a bit…intimidating Loki. And really strong.”  
“But not a monster?”  
“No. You’re…you’re beautiful.”  
“Then trust in me. I have no cause to give you pain.”  
“You’ll go slow with me?”  
“You will be begging for my cock Tom.”  
“Oh, ah…alright. I’m sorry Loki. Are you going to…”  
“You think too much. If I start to hurt you, simply tell me and I will stop.”  
“But what if I hurt you?”  
“I doubt that you could but I am far from shy. I will tell you.”  
Tom opened his mouth to ask more questions but Loki grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for a deep, passionate kiss. Tom’s protests turned into a moan as Loki’s tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned again as a slightly cold hand took his and placed it on an equally chilly hip.  
Without being told to Tom ran his hand around Loki’s hip and used the other one to rub on his toned chest. Loki pulled his mouth away but whatever questions Tom still had died on his tongue. The god lowered his mouth, not to Tom’s mouth but to his neck. Tom groaned and clutched him close. Loki licked and nibbled his way to his collarbone, where he bit down hard enough to leave a mark.  
“Oh god, what…what am I supposed to be doing? I don’t know what to do! Loki, please! Help me!”  
“Calm yourself. You have had female lovers. You have pleasured yourself. Relax and enjoy it.”  
“But…but…okay…I can do this.”  
Tom swallowed hard and took a long look at Loki. The God was lounging on his side with a challenging look in his green eyes. He was still hard but not needy like Tom wanted him to be. He didn’t know the first thing about pleasuring a man but he was a quick learner. And it wasn’t about their agreement although he had given his word. Tom wanted to see this proud creature, this god, trembling with desire. He wanted Loki to scream his name. He had always been competitive.  
He licked his lips and before Loki could say anything smart-assed he pounced. Tom tossed his long body over his and brought his mouth down for a fierce kiss. He straddled the prone god and sat up quickly, enjoying the look of surprise on Loki’s face. Then he descended for another kiss, Loki’s mouth was cold and hot all at the same time. He also tasted slightly of mint. Tom thrust his tongue into the waiting mouth and heard a tiny sigh. And he knew he needed more. So he took it.  
He rested his weight down on Loki, not something he did with a woman and fisted a handful of heavy black hair. He pulled Loki’s head back and ran his mouth across his jaw up to his ear. He felt hands running from his ass to his shoulders so he moved his lips lower and worked on his neck. He was also gentle with the women about this, fearful of hurting them or leaving marks, but he laid into Loki hard. Every gasp and moan spurred him on further and he sucked and bit on the long neck until he could hardly breathe. The bruises on that pale skin were magnificent.  
He felt Loki’s cock twitch between them and ground his own leaking cock down into it. And instantly leaned up, shocked at how good it had felt. He looked into Loki’s amused eyes and did it again. He panted and watched Loki arch back in pleasure.  
“Allow me to assist you Tom.”  
Loki snaked his arm around Tom’s hips and reached the other between them. Tom jumped a bit when Loki’s hand engulfed both of their cocks but he simply waited. Looking at Loki expectantly. Loki closed his eyes for a moment then smiled.  
“Your innocence is so refreshing. Your turn Tom, move those nimble hips.”  
“Oh, sorry.”  
The blush crept back up as Tom lowered his head and moved his hips. It only lasted a moment and was replaced by a flush of pleasure and a surprised groan.  
Loki thrust his hips up in time with Tom’s downward grinding and together their cocks rubbed each other in Loki’s tight fist. It didn’t take long for Tom to rest his body on Loki’s and wrap his arms around the panting god. He was moaning with every thrust and getting quite frantic when he felt a hand twine itself into his hair and pull hard.  
He was jerked back and Loki let their cocks go. He also wrapped his arms tightly around the mortal and held him still.  
“But you can’t…I’m not…I haven’t…”  
Tom had been on the edge and couldn’t even string a sentence together.  
“Calm yourself Tom. Are you such a selfish lover? This was not about your pleasure, but mine.”  
It took a moment for Tom to calm himself and understand. He had been really close but when the realization hit him he looked down, ashamed.  
“I’m sorry Loki. It felt so good.”  
“Yes, I’ve always been a fan of some old fashioned frottage.”  
He released his painful hold and flipped them over. Tom let out a squeak and grabbed for the other man. He wasn’t used to being manhandled, but found that it was quite a turn on. Then his arousal became painful when Loki straddled his hips and gripped his neck. Not the front, but both sides. He could breathe just fine but he couldn’t move his head. He groaned and grabbed Loki’s hips. Then he simply lay there, panting and quietly staring up at Loki.  
“You do learn fast, don’t you Tom? I won’t punish you for what you almost did. But I will in the future. I do not tolerate selfish lovers. Understand?”  
“Yes Loki. I am sorry. Are you…are you going to fuck me now?”  
“No darling Tom. I want you too badly to go slowly right now. The first time I fuck you I will take my time about it and you will beg me for it.”  
Loki lowered himself and kissed him sweetly. Then he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes Loki. May I come when you do?”  
“Yes Tom, hold our cocks together, and hold on. I will use some magic near the end but you will enjoy it.”  
Tom reached between them and used both of his hands to clumsily hold their erections together. Loki waited, with a smirk, but his eyes were kind. Tom figured out the grip quickly and looked up at the surprisingly patient god. He had never been happier to have such large hands before.  
Then he arched back with a moan when Loki started to move and he used his free hand to grab for the god’s waist. As Loki thrusted he ran his hand over Tom’s chest, keeping a firm grip with the other on his neck. He leaned forward and licked a line of cold fire across his collarbone and up into his neck. Loki turned him loose and put his hands to either side of them to get better traction. Then he buried his face in Tom’s neck.  
Tom moaned and wiggled and was lost in the sensations of the god on top of him. He buried his nose into Loki’s hair and held him across his sweat slicked back with his free hand. Loki’s scent, his weight, his gasps of pleasure were bringing Tom to the edge too quickly. He bit his tongue and tried to hold off when his eyes flew open and he looked into Loki’s lust filled eyes.  
Nose to nose the god rubbed them together quicker, the cold velvet feel of Loki’s cock against Tom’s heated shaft. And Tom distinctly felt a slightly cold tongue lapping at his balls. Loki smiled and thrust his tongue into Tom’s gaping mouth. Tom sucked on hit, keeping his eyes opened to see Loki throw his head back with a roar and spill his cold seed over Tom’s belly.  
The glorious sight of the magnificently proud god, undone by a mere mortal man was too much for Tom. Screaming Loki’s name again his seed mixed with Loki’s as his world went super nova. When he opened his eyes he saw Loki sit back and wave his hand. Then he leaned over and covered a newly, magically cleaned Tom.  
“There is another question in those eyes Tom.”  
“Are you going to vanish again, or can you stay with me?”  
“I am beholden to no one. But I will stay, just until you slumber.”  
Tom reached his arms around him and kissed him deeply. His boldness shocked Loki but it seemed that this mortal was full of his own tricks. So Loki rolled to his side and waved his hand again. This time Tom wasn’t surprised to find them under the covers. He could get used to the handiness of the magic.  
Tom wasted no time snuggling up to the chilly god, who paused, unused to after sex cuddling. But Tom wrapped himself around the other man and nuzzled into his neck.  
“Loki?”  
“Yes Tom.”  
“Can I be beholden to you?”  
“I will allow it, for a time.”  
Tom sighed and snuggled closer and after a moment of hesitation Loki wrapped his arms around the thin man. Tom fell asleep quickly in his lovers embrace and missed the tender kiss Loki placed on his temple.  
When Tom woke the next morning he was disappointed to be alone again but not really surprised. He touched Loki’s side of the bed and smiled to feel the slight chill. He had just left. He smiled and leaned back.  
Then he jumped out of bed, more than ready to face another day, when something caught his eye. On the desk, next to his guitar, was a gold ring. He picked it up and smiled. It was inset with emeralds that flashed the same color as Loki’s eyes when he came. Tom slid it onto his right hand’s ring finger, not at all surprised that it was a perfect fit. He smiled again and looked up.  
“Thank you Loki. I had a very eye opening evening. I can’t wait to see what’s next.”


End file.
